The invention relates to a device for closing the containment well of a blood centrifugation cell in a centrifugal machine.
Blood centrifugation is well known for separation of its fraction components such as plasma, white cells, red cells, etc. The process is conducted in blood centrifugation cells having a rigid rotatable container and a stationary joint connected to ducts for the inflow of the blood and for the outflow of the respective separated fractions. In order to perform the centrifugation, the cell is inserted in a well and the container is locked onto a rotatable chuck at the base of a centrifugal machine. The stationary joint is kept in position by a device which closes the inlet of the well and which also confines the space inside the well, isolating it to avoid the escape of blood if the cell should break. The most advanced well closure devices of the prior art are those which leave the ducts connected to the stationary joint outside the well, thus ensuring an easy assembly and optimum sealing; however, it is impossible to integrally clean the well, in particular its inlet.